<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Bond by MoonalineMariaGia2004</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308807">Broken Bond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004'>MoonalineMariaGia2004</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blackberry Love Story [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of Childhood &amp; Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Horror, Loss, Sadness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kozmotis opens the gate and becomes Pitch Black. Ezra feels his pain and possession.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezra Bridger &amp; Kozmotis Pitchiner, Ezra Bridger &amp; Pitch Black (Guardians of Childhood)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blackberry Love Story [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken Bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aw, this is where Goldenberry ends because of the Fearlings. T^T I have to, you know. It’s to add the some drama later on XD</p><p>Also, I’ve kinda added an OC, who is Aster’s dad, Nimbus Bunnymund. Don’t ask. I’ve got a plan in my mind XD</p><p>AND I DON’T KNOW IF THESE THINGS ACTUALLY HAPPENED BECAUSE I’VE NEVER READ THE GODDAMN BOOK BECAUSE I LOVE THE MOVIE BETTER I’M SORRY</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>DISCLAIMER: I DON’T OWN NEITHER RISE OF THE GUARDIANS NOR STAR WARS REBELS. But I think I own the ship Blackberry/Blackbridger ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Daddy! Help!”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Emily?” Kozmotis turned to hear the cries and pleads of his only daughter, coming from inside the gate. “Emily!”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“They have me, Daddy!” The girl’s voice echoes through the darkness. “HELP ME!”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“I’m coming!” Koz headed closer to the gate and took out the key. “I’ll save you, Emily!”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>With a click, he opened the door. The place flooded with darkness, which latched themselves onto him as he let out a bloodcurdling scream…</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>X</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ezra gasped as pain filled his head. He sat up from his bunk and started to hyperventilate.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘General Kozmotis…!’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He quickly slid down his bunk and ran out of his room. He was running to the cockpit when he heard Ahsoka and Hera’s voices, prompting him to stop.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry for your loss…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ezra froze in his spot. He slowly approached the door and leaned his ear to listen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We may still attempt to help you, Tsar Lunanoff,” Ahsoka’s voice was grim as she spoke. “If there are any survivors—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[“No, it is too risky!”]a holographic voice of Tsar Lunanoff echoed. [“The Fearlings had corrupted many already!”]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What about to General Pitchiner?” Hera asked, her voice laced with worry and confusion. “Shouldn’t he be leading an army to battle them?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘He can’t.’ Ezra gulped. ‘He’s one of them now.’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[“He cannot,”] Tsar Lunanoff let out a hiss. [“For HE himself is leading them.”]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ezra felt his mind spinning.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The truth was harder to take in than his vision could ever do. He watched the general open the door, to attempt to save his daughter, not knowing of the trick he was about to fall. The darkness surrounding him to corrupt him… his bright golden eyes turning sickly gold with hints of silver…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ezra stood up and stumbled back, his hand finding the table as his vision spun.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>X</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“STOP THIS, KOZMOTIS!” The blue green Pooka held out a long staff, grey eyes glaring up at the being in front of him. “THIS ISN’T YOU!”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“That name… that being… doesn’t exist no more.” The dark creature gave a toothy grin, sharp teeth shimmering in the darkness. “I am Pitch Black, the Nightmare King. And you, Nimbus Bunnymund, will perish in my hand!”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>He held out his dark scythe, a red glow of a gem at the center as he raised it and prepared to strike. Nimbus growled and raised his staff.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Bring it on, mate,”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>With that, their weapons clash.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Pitch escaped and wreaked havoc for the other Pookas.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Nimbus didn’t.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>X</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“NO!” Ezra held his head with both hands as he slowly backed up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ezra?!” Kanan ran to the common room with Rex in tow. “Ezra, what’s wrong?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The chaos! The death!” Ezra gasped, falling to his knees as he gritted his teeth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kanan, what’s happening with Ezra?!” Hera demanded as she and Ahsoka ran out of the cockpit after hearing the boy’s screams.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know!” Kanan grabbed his Padawan by the shoulders. “Ezra, it’s okay. You’re safe, in the ship, with the rest of us,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Ezra didn’t hear the Jedi, nor did he see him. His ears were ringing while his vision was swarmed with darkness and images…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>X</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Pitch’s wicked laughter echoed as he slain the innocents of the Golden Empire. Tsar Lunanoff faced the being who had corrupted the General while Tsarina sent the now-teenaged Lunar to escape with Nightlight.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>With them came a silent pilot called Sanderson Mcsnoozie. He steered the ship off of Lunaria’s surface and searched for any survivors, with one of them being the now-teenaged Emily Jane and the other being Aster Bunnymund, the teenage and leftover son of Nimbus.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The planets of the Golden Empire were all taken over by the darkness of the Fearlings. Tsar and Tsarina had been slain by Pitch himself while the citizens had all been turned into Fearlings.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Pitch, however, was not going to let the ship escape so easily. He came after them, his dark scythe ready to destroy the ship. Nightlight, Aster and Emily went out to battle the Nightmare King.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Stop this, Father!” Emily pleaded, still trying to reach out for her father.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Your father is dead.” Pitch growled with a sharp grin, raising the scythe. “And so will you.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Nightlight readied his spear with it’s bright glow and stepped forward. Aster took out the staff his father left behind, raising it to fight as he gritted his teeth. Emily sighed in defeat and took out a sword.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Then so be it,”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Pitch took that as a signal to attack, darkness spreading all over the ship as the trio battled with all they can…</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>X</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“GAH!” Ezra fell onto his back, hands clenching his head. “MAKE IT STOP!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ahsoka turned to the other Jedi with a solemn expression. Kanan swallowed but nodded in silent agreement. They stepped forward, hands out as they let the Force slip out from their grasp.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ezra, it’s okay,” Kanan slowly said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let us help,” Ahsoka spoke, her voice calm and solemn as she slowly reached out to him. “Calm yourself, Ezra,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Force seemed to respond to the request and immediately went over to ease the boy’s mind. Slowly but surely, Ezra’s breathing slowed before collapsing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>X</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>A bright light shone beyond the darkness as Nightlight raised his spear and attacked the Fearlings. Aster and Emily followed close behind, slashing each Fearling they saw.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Pitch snarled and quickly went after the stellar boy, a hand finding and grabbing his shoulder. The darkness began to spread onto Nightlight’s body, alarming the two.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Nightlight!” Emily quickly ran over and swung her blade to remove the contact.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Pitch screeched in the pain before sending arrows of darkness towards the girl. Emily gasped as she was hit with every arrow then she was thrown back off the ship.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“NO!” Aster’s eyes widened in horror then he turned to the Nightmare King. “YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Nightlight was just as horrified as the light in his spear intensified. He soon raised the spear and stomped it on the surface of the ship, sending a burst of light that not only took down Pitch but also caused the ship to get caught in a bright explosion…</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>X</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“NOOO!” Ezra gasped as he woke up and sat up, eyes wide and teary.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Woah, easy, kid,” Zeb held him back before he could fall over. “You alright?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I… I don’t know…” Ezra shook his head as he let out a shaky breath. “What… What happened…?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You went all crazy, kid, yelling about pain and chaos,” Zeb frowned. “Kanan and Ahsoka has to calm you down with the Force thing that you all do,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They… wait, I did?” Ezra looked surprised. “Oh Force, did I…?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah, everyone’s fine,” Zeb shook his head. “It’s you we’re worried about. Kanan said that you looked totally out of it,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I… it’s nothing,” Ezra sighed as he drew himself back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing, huh?” Zeb rolled his eyes. “Kid, everyone’s in the common room, all worried about ya, me included. What happened wasn’t a ‘nothing’ to anyone,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… I know,” Ezra hugged himself. “It’s just… I don’t wanna talk about what I saw. It’s… It’s too much for me to recall,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zeb looked hesitant, but he nodded anyway. “Alright, kid. You rest up, and I’ll tell ‘em that you’re alright,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks, Zeb,” Ezra gave him a smile and watched as his big Lasat brother took his leave.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as he was gone, the smile on the boy’s face dropped. He hugged himself tighter as he shivered as the darkness in the room enveloped him…</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aww it’s so SAD! AAH! I AM ANGSTY! Lol XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>